You and I, Come what may
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Blaine and Kurt break up so that Blaine can go to L.A. for a job. But he comes back to NYC two years later... Will Kurt take him back or is it already to late. He has to try and find out. R and R please! One shot


_Ok I am on a role… This is the fourth story I have posted in two days! That's a record for me! This is just a story I came up with while listening to Lady Gaga's You and I, and it escalated into this. Hope you enjoy, please review! I don't own anyone in this story and I certainly don't own any of the songs so…_

Kurt felt his stomach sinking, as he sat in front Blaine and Blaine took his hand in that 'I have something to tell you' way, Kurt hated it so much. He'd known that when Blaine accepted the job in L.A, with Kurt's support, that something less than great would happen with them as a couple. It had been such a good offer though that Kurt knew he could never keep Blaine from it, and would just have to accept the consequences, even if they broke his heart.

"Babe, I love you, you know that right?" Blaine asked and Kurt felt like he just wanted to cover his ears and sing.

"Yes, and I love you too," Kurt practically whispered, knowing exactly where this was going.

"But with me being in L.A. and you being here it's going to make things really tough, and you don't deserve that. I know for a fact that there are dozens of guys willing to be at your beckon call, and you shouldn't be with someone you are only going to see once every few months. It worked that first year with you at NYADA because we both knew it was just a year, but I don't know how long I'll have this job, it may be forever and I just…" Kurt cut Blaine off so he didn't have to listen anymore, he couldn't take it.

"I understand, and I agree, it wouldn't be fair to either of us to wait. Better to close on a good note as oppose to angry and bitter, right?" Kurt forced a soft smile when all he felt like doing was crying.

"God, you are perfect, and will always be the best thing that ever happened to me," Kurt couldn't hold back a soft sob, but swallowed it quickly and kissed Blaine's hand softly.

"You too."

_**TWO YEARS LATER**_

He and Kurt had ended on a good note, Kurt's career had skyrocketed even further after Blaine left and the job in L.A. for Blaine had been great, but there was always something missing, and both men pretended they didn't know what it was.

Blaine couldn't help but beam now that he was back in NYC, L.A. had been good, but NYC was home, and it's where his heart was, in more ways than one. As he walked down the street he saw a billboard with his first love's picture and he swelled with pride. He always knew Kurt would make it, but seeing his face 50 stories in the New York sky was more than a belief.

"Kurt!" A voice called out and Blaine turned to look to see the love of his life, looking impossibly more beautiful than he had the last time Blaine saw him. The man who had called out Kurt's name was now running up to the grinning countertenor. The man was gorgeous, with silky black hair, a beautiful jaw line, and a great smile. Kurt grinned and threw his arms around the man, kissing his lips lightly. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it was comfortable and familiar and Blaine's heart broke, part of him had hoped that since he was back, they could have another chance. But it was ridiculous to think Kurt wasn't taken, he was perfect, successful, everything a man could possibly want. Blaine quickly ducked into a store as the attractive couple walked by, kicking himself for ever letting Kurt walk out of his life.

"It's why I love you, Brett," Kurt's voice hit him like a truck and his breath caught, that had hurt more than he expected.

Another three weeks passed before he had the courage to call Rachel and let her know he was back in town, she would tell Kurt and Blaine hadn't wanted him to know at first.

"Hello," Rachel's familiar busy, rushed voice greeted him.

"How's my favorite Maria?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Oh my God, Blaine!" She squealed, "Give me a minute," he heard her say to someone, before speaking again. "How are you? Are you in town?"

"I'm ok, and yes, I'm back, permanently." Blaine held the phone back from his ear as Rachel screamed in joy.

"We have to have lunch! Have you told Kurt?" Suddenly her voice lowered and Blaine's stomach dropped.

"No, not yet, but I saw him a couple of weeks ago, with Brett," Blaine said but then Rachel giggled.

"Isn't he a babe?" she asked and suddenly Blaine was angry at her,

"Yeah, they looked good together." But then Rachel froze,

"Together? Oh my God! You thought they were together?"

"They weren't?" Blaine asked, trying not to sound happy. Rachel chucked,

"No, sweetie, they are just friends, Brett's a bit of a man whore, and Kurt respects himself way too much for that. He just broke up with Matt a couple of months ago, he's single right now. What about you?"

"I had a couple flings out there, but none of them could compare."

"Blaine," Rachel said softly, "You can't hurt him again."

"What do you mean? Our breakup was mutual," Blaine explained.

"No, he didn't want to hold you back, he knew if he asked you to stay you'd end up resenting him, and he wouldn't do that." Rachel explained and Blaine could do nothing more than stare straight ahead, "He is the first Emcee for Cabaret that the casting ever had to ask to _gain_ weight. He lost twenty pounds that first month after you left, and he didn't have twenty pounds to lose. But it wasn't like he sat around and moped all the time, he just… existed. Took him nearly six months before I saw a genuine smile again."

"Fuck," Blaine breathed, had it known the reaction Kurt would have, he would have never left his side.

"I always found it interesting to watch his other break ups, he dated three guys that lasted longer than 5 months…. After every break up, he'd spend the night locked up in his apartment with a gallon of rocky road and watches When Harry met Sally, which never made sense to me but…" Rachel had by then processed the sharp gasp that escaped Blaine's lips, "But apparently it does to you." There was a question there, but Blaine knew that if Kurt had never told her that they had once said they were like "When Harry Met Sally" then it wasn't up to Blaine to tell her.

"Do you think I have a shot?" Blaine asked, he already knew exactly what he was going to do, if Rachel would help him. Rachel inhaled deeply,

"I can't pick the pieces up again, Blaine, if you hurt him again, there will be nothing left for me to fix." She warned, but Blaine only smiled,

"If he will have me, I don't plan on leaving his side ever again."

"Ok then," Rachel was grinning, he could hear it, "What can I do to help?"

Three nights later Rachel was literally dragging a whining Kurt into a bar, not just any bar, the bar that Blaine and Kurt used to go to when they wanted a night out. And Blaine had occasionally played shows there, and to Kurt it was like going back to the place where you were happiest, only he wasn't happy anymore. Kurt was successful, award winning, critically acclaimed, well respected and beloved actor, but he would always be missing the person that had made him truly rich, even when they were both poor, living in the Bronx. This bar had once been one of his favorite places in the world, but now, it was just a painful reminder of what he no longer had.

"Rachel, can we please go to another bar? Any other, I would rather be at home watching Project Runway reruns, but since you insist that we go out, can we at least go somewhere else?" Rachel almost felt bad for the pain and desperation in Kurt's voice but she knew it was all a means to an end.

"No, the headliner tonight is someone I've been dying to see, and you will not get me to leave," Kurt nodded and started to head out the door alone, but Rachel grabbed him and pulled him back. "Nope, you aren't leaving either, just come sit on the couch and prepare yourself to be swept off your feet." Kurt glared at her before looking at the couch,

"Damn it," he hissed, Rachel looked at him and he motioned to the couch, "Blaine was working late one night and I stuck around and everyone had left and we…" he paused, looking around carefully, "Had relations on the couch." Rachel's eyes widened and she took a step away from the couch causing Kurt to laugh for the first time that night.

"Five songs, then if you still wanna leave we'll go," Rachel offered. Kurt sighed heavily but nodded, knowing that was the best he was going to get. Rachel smiled, satisfied and wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him into a half hug as they waited for the performer to come on stage. Kurt had turned around to get a drink when he heard the most familiar voice in the world come from the speakers. His head snapped towards the stage and sure enough, he had the same dark curly hair and the same beautiful hazel eyes.

"No!" he said to Rachel as he turned to leave but once again she stopped him,

"Hear him out, Kurt," she begged but Kurt just shook his head,

"How could you?"

"Ok, hi, my name is Blaine and I am here tonight for one reason really, and that is to get the love of my life back." Kurt turned slowly to the stage, "I can't see out there real good, so I hope you're out there, I am so sorry and I love you so much. I have been in L.A. for the past two years and it was fine, but someone was always missing. I should never have left, Babe and I am so sorry. Here's my first song, I hope you accept my apology and my love." Kurt swallowed hard as he stared at his ex on stage, though ex had never really fit Blaine. Blaine would always be the man he loved, but risking his heart again, was almost too painful to think about.

_It's been a long time since I came around__  
><em>_Been a long time but I'm back in town__  
><em>_This time I'm not leaving without you__  
><em>_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh__  
><em>_I'd give anything again to be your baby doll__  
><em>_This time I'm not leaving without you__  
><em> 

The expression on Kurt's face remained angry and hurt but his stance relaxed and Rachel gave Kurt a bit more space, now sure that he wouldn't run out.

___I said sit back down where you belong__  
><em>_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on__  
><em>_Sit back down on the couch where we__  
><em>_Made love the first time and you said to me___

_Something, something about this place__  
><em>_Something 'bout lonely nights and my chapstick on your face__  
><em>_Something, something about my cool Ohio guy__  
><em>_Yeah something about, baby, you and I__  
><em> 

Kurt and Rachel both smirked at the edits of the song, Kurt shook his head.

___It`s been two years since I let you go,__  
><em>_I couldn't listen to a joke or rock `n roll__  
><em>_Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart__  
><em>_On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold__  
><em>_With a guitar humming and no clothes__  
><em>_This time I'm not leaving without you__  
><em>_Ooh-oh ooh-oh__  
><em> 

"It wasn't Heart Of Gold, and it was a piano not a guitar, but I was naked," Kurt said to Rachel who flinched,

"I didn't need to know that!" Kurt wasn't sure how he felt yet, but his heart ached in a good way for the first time in two years.

___Sit back down where you belong__  
><em>_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on__  
><em>_Sit back down on the couch where we__  
><em>_Made love the first time and I said to you___

_Something, something about this place__  
><em>_Something 'bout lonely nights and my chap stick on your face__  
><em>_Something, something about my cool Ohio guy__  
><em>_Yeah something about, baby, you and I___

_You and I__  
><em>_You, you and I__  
><em>_You, you and I__  
><em>_You, you and I, I__  
><em>_You and I__  
><em>_You, you and I__  
><em>_Oh yeah!__  
><em>_I'd rather die__  
><em>_Without you and I___

_C'mon!__  
><em>_Put your drinks up!___

_We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent__  
><em>_'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven__  
><em>_There's only three men that Imma serve my whole life__  
><em>_It's my daddy and Ohio and Jesus Christ___

_Something, something about the chase__  
><em>_Six whole years__  
><em>_I'm a New York man, born to run you down__  
><em>_So have my chap stick all over your face__  
><em>_Something, something about just knowing when it's right__  
><em>_So put your drinks up for Ohio__  
><em>_For Ohio, Ohio, I love you___

_You and I__  
><em>_You, you and I__  
><em>_Baby, I rather die!__  
><em>_Without you and I___

_You and I__  
><em>_You, you and I__  
><em>_Ohio, I rather die__  
><em>_Without you and I___

_It's been a long time since I came around__  
><em>_Been a long time but I'm back in town__  
><em>_This time I'm not leaving without you._

Everyone in the club roared in approval, except Kurt who just watched Blaine carefully. His eyes were heartbroken and pleading, only Kurt would notice though, only he noticed how Blaine absentmindedly stroked the neck of his guitar as he waited for the applause to die down. It was a sign that Blaine was scared, of rejection, he only did that when he thought what he was doing wasn't going to be good enough.

"This next song, we actually did in our high school glee club together, we made it a duet, but… it's actually a solo song, so here I go…"

"He is _not_ playing-"

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice_

_ "_Ok, so apparently he is, fuck he knows how to straight for my jugular," Kurt's voice broke as he listened to his love sing.

_Dug my way out, blood and fire__  
><em>_Bad decisions, that's alright__  
><em>_Welcome to my silly life___

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood__  
><em>_Miss 'No way, it's all good'__  
><em>_It didn't slow me down.__  
><em>_Mistaken, always second guessing__  
><em>_Underestimated, look I'm still around___

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're less than less than perfect__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me___

_You're so mean when you talk__  
><em>_About yourself. You were wrong.__  
><em>_Change the voices in your head__  
><em>_Make them like you instead.___

_So complicated,__  
><em>_Look happy, You'll make it!__  
><em>_Filled with so much hatred__  
><em>_Such a tired game__  
><em>_It's enough, I've done all I could think of__  
><em>_Chased down all my demons__  
><em>_I've seen you do the same__  
><em>_(ohh ohhhhhhh)___

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're less than, less than perfect__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me___

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear__  
><em>_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer__  
><em>_So cool in line and we try try, try but we try too hard__  
><em>_And it's a waste of my time.__  
><em>_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere__  
><em>_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair__  
><em>_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time__  
><em>_Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?___

_Pretty, pretty, pretty___

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're less than, less than perfect__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're nothing than you are perfect to me__  
><em>_(you're perfect, you're perfect)__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

"You really are, Babe, and I was blind as to how good I had it. No, that's not really true, I knew how good I had it, I knew you were the best thing on earth, but I was young and stupid. This next song, is the first song I ever watched make you cry, and it doesn't fit us exactly, but…" Kurt's mind flew back to when he first knew Blaine and all the songs they'd listened to, nothing really prepared him for the tune that he heard.

_Your Eyes  
>As We Said Our Goodbyes<br>Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind  
>And I Find I Can't Hide (From)<br>Your Eyes  
>The Ones That Took Me By Surprise<br>The Night You Came Into My Life  
>Where There's Moonlight<br>I See Your Eyes_

_How'd I Let You Slip Away  
>When I'm Longing So To Hold You<br>Now I'd Die For One More Day  
>'Cause There's Something I Should<br>Have Told You  
>Yes There's Something I Should Have<br>Told You_

_When I Looked Into Your Eyes  
>Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?<br>You Were The Song All Along  
>And Before The Song Dies<em>

_I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
>I Have Always Loved You<br>You Can See It In My Eyes_

Kurt wiped away tears of disbelief and love,

"Your eyes are the most beautiful I have ever seen, happy, sad, mad, turned on," Blaine let a smile show as the audience chuckled softly. "The point is, your eyes will always be the ones I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to." Kurt pressed his lips together, still not moving from his spot, unsure of if he should move on from Blaine, or if, Blaine was always endgame. "I love you, Angel," Kurt's breath caught at the nickname, it was one Blaine called him when he wanted to truly let Kurt know how much he meant to him. It came from them watching Rent, and Blaine had said, 'You are the Angel to my Collins.'

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<em>**  
><strong>_I don't have much money but boy if I did  
>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<em>

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
>Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show<br>I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
>My gift is my song and this one's for you<em>

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
>Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross<br>But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
>It's for people like you that keep it turned on<em>

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
>You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<br>Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen<em>

Kurt had made his decision, and clearly Blaine knew that,

"This next song, is a duet, one that I need a partner for, so, if you forgive me, please sing it with me, and if you don't, I hope you get all the happiness in the world, you deserve it."

_Never knew I could feel like this  
>Like I've never seen the sky before<br>Want to vanish inside your kiss  
>Every day I love you more and more<br>Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?  
>Telling me to give you everything<br>Seasons may change, winter to spring  
>But I love you until the end of time<em>

_Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you until my dying day  
><em> 

Kurt pressed his lips together tightly as Blaine's face fell with agony, but Kurt couldn't bare it any longer and he moved for the first time since seeing Blaine._  
><em> 

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**

The audience spun around and as soon as they realized who it was, a lot of them broke out cheering. But Kurt didn't notice that, all he saw was Blaine's face light up brighter than the spot light that had now fallen on him as he walked toward the stage.

**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, and Kurt smiled happily at him. Of course Blaine was endgame, he always had been, always would be.

___**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
><strong>_**It all revolves around you**_  
><em>_**And there's no mountain too high  
>No river too wide<br>Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
>Storm clouds may gather,<br>And stars may collide  
><strong>__But I love you (_**I love you**_)_

The two men pressed their faces together, both grinning, elated to be together again.

_Until the end of time_**(until the end of time)**

_**Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you until my dying day**_

_**Oh, come what may, come what may  
>I will love you, <strong>_**Oh I will love you  
>Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place<br>**_  
><em>_**Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you until my dying day**__  
><em> 

The crowd was all on their feet, screaming, and whistling, but Kurt and Blaine were too occupied by each other's lips to care. When they parted, Blaine lifted Kurt off the ground and spun him around, kissing him once more, they had been apart two years, they had a lot of catching up to do.

"I'm sorry," Kurt put his finger over Blaine's lips to shush him.

"Past. I want to talk about the present," Blaine's smile widened and he nodded, burying his face in Kurt's neck, kissing the skin under it. "Please tell me we can leave," Kurt said as the crowd continued their applause.

"Of course, I was only slated for those five." Kurt laughed and nodded,

"Good, because there are things I want to do you tonight, Blaine Anderson." Blaine's eyes darkened with desire and he nodded, grabbing Kurt's hand as they started backstage. Suddenly Kurt stopped, scanning the faces for Rachel, he found her quickly, tears streaming down her face, she motioned him on, as she beamed joyfully for her friends. Suddenly she thought of "When Harry Met Sally"… That's why Kurt watched it, it had the ending he wanted for himself and Blaine. She grinned, she was glad Kurt got his man.

_Song list:_

_You and I-Lady Gaga_

_F**king Perfect—Pink_

_Your Eyes—RENT_

_Your Song—Elton John (But I had Darren Criss's cover version in mind as the song Blaine sings)_

_Come What May—Moulin Rogue Italics is Blaine. _**Bold is Kurt**_** Bold/Italics is both.**_ Please review.


End file.
